


While You Were Sleeping

by Artmetica



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmetica/pseuds/Artmetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for smallfandomfest 07, prompt: "First touch"</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Were Sleeping

  



End file.
